(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hot-pluggable uninterruptible power supply module, and more particularly to a hot-pluggable uninterruptible power supply module comprising therein a control module and a second power supply device for achieving the purpose that the hot-pluggable uninterruptible power supply module supports redundancy and maintains a system in a power uninterrupted condition in hot swapping connection with a first power supply device of an external alternate-current (AC) power source.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional computer server receives power from an external AC power source. When the AC power source is interrupted or is of sufficiency is supplying electrical power due to certain factors and reasons, the operation of the computer server is likely affected and events of unexpected system shutdown or service interruption may consequently result. A possible solution for avoiding power supply interruption is using an externally connected uninterruptible power supply (UPS). However, using USP has disadvantages, including an additional external space required for installation of the UPS, the computer server being shut down during the installation or maintenance, and reduction of energy efficiency due to the consumption of electrical power by the UPS and voltage conversion.
Thus, the technical issue that the present invention aims to overcome is to eliminate the above-discussed problems.